Loot Chest
Loot Chests are a drop obtained from every five level ups and from the last day of daily log-in. The Loot chest contains 1 item which can be a Skin, MVP Pose, Player Icon or Currency Drops. Additionally Loot Chests can also be purchased for 200 Gold Bricks. Special Event Loot Chests cost 300 Gold Bricks. Contains *Loot **'Skins' ***Artis (Battleground) ***Artis (Bloom) ***Artis (Navy) ***Artis (Casual) ***Artis (Modern) ***Artis (Galactic) ***Artis (Bounty Hunter) ***Bruna (Beige) ***Bruna (Lilac) ***Bruna (Teal) ***Bruna (Fire Ninja) ***Bruna (Nightfall) ***Bruna (Firewoman) ***Bruna (Firewatch) ***Dusty (Ambush) ***Dusty (Immortal) ***Dusty (Mystery) ***Dusty (Daredevil) ***Dusty (Champion) ***Dusty (Swashbuckler) ***Dusty (Buccaneer) ***Edon (Dragon) ***Edon (Paladin) ***Edon (Serpent) ***Edon (Medieval) ***Edon (Righteous) ***Edon (Fallen) ***Edon (Ghoul) ***Harrison (Marshall) ***Harrison (Moon) ***Harrison (Trapper) ***Harrison (Crossbowman) ***Harrison (Guard) ***Harrison (Crook) ***Harrison (Smuggler) ***Heidi (Bittersweet) ***Heidi (Craven) ***Heidi (Neon) ***Heidi (Crimson) ***Heidi (Manganese) ***Heidi (Steel) ***Heidi (Peosphoros) ***Lady Crimson (Bane) ***Lady Crimson (Ocean) ***Lady Crimson (Treasure) ***Lady Crimson (Avarice) ***Lady Crimson (Superior) ***Lady Crimson (Oppressor) ***Lady Crimson (Taskmaster) ***Layla (Lavender) ***Layla (Mint) ***Layla (Sky) ***Layla (Heroic) ***Layla (Phoenix) ***Layla (Ronin) ***Layla (Skirmisher) ***Mirage (Lunar) ***Mirage (Plains) ***Mirage (Royal) ***Mirage (Legion) ***Mirage (Beast) ***Mirage (Desert) ***Mirage (Midnight) ***Olnea (Council) ***Olnea (Gardens) ***Olnea (Magi) ***Olnea (Chancellor) ***Olnea (Azure) ***Olnea (Malum) ***Olnea (Tyrant) ***Oscar (Amethyst) ***Oscar (Copper) ***Oscar (Patina) ***Oscar (Artificial) ***Oscar (Robotic) ***Oscar (Camo) ***Oscar (Polar) ***Percy (Dawn) ***Percy (Dusk) ***Percy (Rainfall) ***Percy (Marksman) ***Percy (Mercenary) ***Percy (Woodland) ***Percy (Night Elf) ***Pheror (Fall) ***Pheror (Lush) ***Pheror (Plum) ***Pheror (Cyborg) ***Pheror (Bionic) ***Pheror (Legion) ***Pheror (Myriad) ***Soran (Bane) ***Soran (Defiler) ***Soran (Wrath) ***Soran (Storm Ninja) ***Soran (Lightning Master) ***Soran (Tempest) ***Soran (Furor) ***Tess (Cobalt) ***Tess (Maroon) ***Tess (Mauve) ***Tess (Demolitionist) ***Tess (Anarchy) ***Tess (Ice Skater) ***Tess (Champion) ***Vector (Abyss) ***Vector (Blood Moon) ***Vector (Outland) ***Vector (Inquisitor) ***Vector (Executioner) ***Vector (Monster Hunter) ***Vector (Full Moon) ***Zahra (Halcyon) ***Zahra (Ultramarine) ***Zahra (Verdant) ***Zahra (Nomad) ***Zahra (Wanderer) ***Zahra (Shogun) ***Zahra (Jade) ***Zelgius (Cerulean) ***Zelgius (Toxic) ***Zelgius (Void) ***Zelgius (Cultist) ***Zelgius (Summoner) ***Zelgius (Master) ***Zelgius (Spirit) **'MVP Poses' ***Artis (Battle Ready) ***Artis (Helping Hand) ***Artis (Ready for Duty) ***Bruna (Fire Blast) ***Bruna (Firestarter) ***Bruna (Meditate) ***Dusty (Condolences) ***Dusty (Reach for the Sky) ***Dusty (Showdown) ***Edon (Flex) ***Edon (Valor) ***Edon (Victor) ***Harrison (Focusing) ***Harrison (Torch) ***Harrison (Tracker) ***Heidi (Gauntlets) ***Heidi (Over the Shoulder) ***Heidi (Showoff) ***Lady Crimson (Doubloon) ***Lady Crimson (Thrust) ***Lady Crimson (Walk the Plank) ***Layla (Command) ***Layla (Energy Arm) ***Layla (Soar) ***Mirage (Battle Ready) ***Mirage (Kick) ***Mirage (Sword Stance) ***Olnea (Protector) ***Olnea (Summoning) ***Olnea (Supreme) ***Oscar (Stealth) ***Oscar (Thrust) ***Oscar (Waiting) ***Percy (Battle Ready) ***Percy (Folded Arms) ***Percy (Kneel) ***Pheror (Blast) ***Pheror (Staff) ***Pheror (Tunes) ***Soran (Storm) ***Soran (Thinking) ***Soran (Tyrant) ***Tess (Attachment) ***Tess (Battle Ready) ***Tess (Grenade Launcher) ***Vector (Battle Ready) ***Vector (Defensive Stance) ***Vector (Victorious) ***Zahra (Battle Ready) ***Zahra (Command) ***Zahra (Velyra Banner) ***Zelgius (Demonstration) ***Zelgius (Idol) ***Zelgius (Planning) **'Player Icons' *** Armor *** Artis *** Axe *** Backpack *** Badge *** Bloom *** Bruiser *** Bruna *** Bow Tie *** Bow *** Brick *** Champion Dimensions Dark *** Champion Dimensions *** Crossbow *** Defender *** Druid *** Dusty *** Edon *** Empire *** Fire *** Fist *** Gauntlet *** Gold Brick *** Harrisson *** Heidi *** Idol *** Jetpack *** Katana *** Knife *** Lady Crimson *** Layla *** Lightning *** Loot Chest *** Longsword *** Magellan's Stone *** Mirage *** Myriad Shield *** North Watch *** Olnea *** Oscar *** Percy *** Pheror *** Reactor *** Reaver Blade *** Regen Gun *** Revolver *** Roller Skates *** Scarf *** Silenced Pistol *** Soran *** Spear *** Specialist *** Spike Armor *** Staff *** Stud *** Support *** Swords *** Symbol *** Tank *** Tempest *** Tess *** Utility *** Vector *** Velyra Crest *** Zahra *** Zelgius **Currency ***50 Bricks ***200 Bricks ***500 Bricks ***1500 Bricks ***5 Gold Bricks ***25 Gold Bricks ***50 Gold Bricks Variations Halloween Loot Chest Replaces the regular Loot Chest and contains special exclusive Halloween cosmetics. Winter Holidays Loot Chest Replaces the regular Loot Chest and contains special exclusive Winter Holidays cosmetics. Lunar Celebration Loot Chest Replaces the regular Loot Chest and contains special exclusive Winter Holidays Cosmetics Summer Season Loot Chest Replaces the regular Loot Chest and contains special exclusive Summer Season Cosmetics. Notes * Category:Main Category:Other